Take my heart
by Mrs.RonnyFarrell
Summary: Read and you'll find out :p
1. Introduction

I Can't Live Without U

By

Ronny Farrell

The Cast ..

Annie Parker …. Kate Hudson

Josh Martin …. Colin Farrell

Henry McKenzie …. Robert Downey Jr.

Ray Kapoor …. Hrithik Roshan

Jenny Wilson …. Jessica Stroup

Mark Anderson .… Chris Pine

Christopher Parker …. Robert De Niro

Katy Parker .… Diane Keaton

Why did I write this story ? ..

I wrote this story hoping that someone would like it and make a movie out of it .. And I would like the actors would be the names up of .. Now I know that my dream will not come true and that I have a wide imagination but it's also not imposible

right ?

So … enjoy and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1 : Annie Parker

Chapter One : Annie Parker

Okey .. I'll tell you exactly what happened ..

( she sobs )

I fell in love with three AMAZING guys and .. it was really hard to choose !

This is how everything started .. But first you have to know somethings about me

This is me Annie Parker... I'm a 23 year-old girl who lives with her best friend Jenny Wilson in a small apartment in LA. I'm a photographer and used to be a dancer. Dancing was my whole life. I love dancing very much but a couple of years ago I've been diagnosed with a heart failure. And I'm on the transplantation list since then. But I could get a heart attack anytime now that's what my doctor has told me and that's why I stopped dancing. But I still go to the dancing class that I used to got to before just to watch Ray dance.

Oops ! Almost forgot .. Ray Kapoor was my dance teacher. He's from India. Ray is a REALLY great guy. He's my best friend and Jenny of course .. I really can't live without them

Ok .. so one day I was at the dancing class and … well I'll let you watch the rest :p

Ray in an Indian accent : ( Annie I would like you to meet Henry McKenzie )

Annie standing up ... : ( Hello Henry are you Ray's friend cause Ray .. [ punches Ray on his arm ] never told me about you )

Ray with a small laugh : ( OUCH ! No Henry just joined us. He's our new dancer )

Annie getting excited : ( REALLY ? ! )

Henry with a smile lowering his voice ( Yeah .. I just wanna learn some dancing moves to empress this girl I like ) he said with a small wink

Ray and Annie smiled at each other then Annie said : ( Oh that is so sweet .. Well Henry I think that when this lucky girl sees you dancing after a couple of months she'll be yours completely believe me )

Henry leans towards Annie : ( Thank you ) and smiles then he asked : ( are you and Ray together ? you make a cute couple )

Annie : ( Oh no as much as I want to but he always rejects me .. he always tells me that I'm out of his lead )

Ray : ( Don't believe her she's bluffing .. and no we are not together )

Annie laughed then said : ( Sorry I just had to .. I mean Ray .. I love him so much but he's just my best friend that's all )

Ray : ( Now come on guys you can keep the chatting for later let's turn the music on ! ) he starts dancing … Annie sits down and just watch like always ..

Henry was still standing without making any move

Annie was looking at him and she noticed that he's not dancing .. so she said : ( Come on Henry .. Why aren't you dancing ? )

Henry tries to dance but ...

Ray, Annie and everyone in the class starts laughing

Ray still laughing : ( Man you are so funny ! )

Annie wiping her tears away : ( Oh ! That is so cuuute ! you don't know a thing about dancing do you ? )

Henry laughs from embarrassment : ( Nope ! )

Annie : ( Oh don't you worry I was like this when I first started dancing but Ray made some magic on me and I'm sure he'll do the same thing with you )

Ray pops behind Annie : ( She's lying except for the last part of course .. I knew that she was talented from the first day I met her )

Annie's face starts to blush ..

Henry : ( WOW you're talented huh ? .. can I see some of your moves ? )

Annie's face starts to look a little bit sad : ( Oh I'm sorry but I can't .. private condition )

Henry : ( Oh umm ...No I'm the one who should be sorry )

Annie : ( No it's fine ) she noticed that Ray was looking at her with a sad look so she smiled at him and looked down .. Ray came and gave her a hug whispering in her ear : ( Everything is gonna be fine and you'll be able to dance again I promise )

.

.

.

AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS …

Annie went to her appartement then …

( Jenny I'm home ) Annie said while she hangs her Jacket behind the door.

Jenny from the kitchen : ( Welcome girl.. Hey listen I made some tea want some ? )

Annie sitting on a chair .. : ( No thanks just come out I need to talk to you about something )

Jenny came out sits next to Annie and asks her : ( Boy talk ? ) and moves her eyebrows up and down

Annie amazed : ( How did you know that ? )

Jenny : ( I just feel them coming … now do tell do tell DO TELL ! )

Annie : ( Okey Okeey ! .. Today a guy name Henry just joined us in the dancing class )

Jenny and before Annie finishs her sentence : (is he HOT ? )

Annie sighs : ( UNBELIEVEBLY HOT ! )

Jenny getting excited : ( Ooooh details honey )

Annie : ( He's funny cute charming HOT and everything ! … but forget it he likes some girl that's why he joined us he wants to empress her )

Jenny : ( Oh that's too bad ! )

Annie : ( Yeah ! .. that's why I have to stop thinking about him ) … she stands up went to her room and went to sleep


	3. Chapter 2 : Confused

Chapter Two : Confused

( Annie ) :

The next day was like any other day I would have .. I went to my job where I work as a photographer at beauty magazine .. then I went shopping with Jenny and after that I went to Ray in his dancing class and Henry was there of course ….

.

.

Everything was that normal for a week until … One day Annie was at the movies store and she felt like someone was stocking her she was really scared .. Annie she hid behind a shelf .. she peaked a little and she saw Henry ... he was looking for her in the store .. so she said : ( Henry ? )

Henry turnes around and his voice tone gets a little bit high : ( Annie ! .. Hi ) still in a shock

Annie : ( Hi .. um Henry is there by any chance a reason why you were stocking me the whole time ? )

Henry lets this fake laugh out and of couse denise .. : ( Me ? stocking … YOU ? Why ? )

Annie gives him a really sharp look and say : ( Well I was hoping that you would tell me why )

Henry gets a little bit nervous from her look so .. he breaks : ( Okey .. you see Annie .. a week ago I … I was thinking of throwing myself from a bridge .. )

Annie interrupts him by saying : ( Oh my god ! you were gonna kill yourself are you crazy ? Why would you do such thing ? )

and before Henry answers her questions Annie said : ( But wait .. what does that has to do with me ? )

Henry : ( Will you let me finish ? )

Annie : ( Ok sorry go on .. )

Henry : ( I didn't think that I had a meaning for life so .. I took my car and drove .. on my way to the bridge I saw this beautiful girl .. she was wearing a white with little pink flowers dress .. her hair was down and the wind was moving it right left right left .. she noticed me and suddenly …... she smiled .. )

Annie was getting a little bit emotional ..

Henry contenues : ( Her smile was like a light for me .. she maid me realize why am I doing this .. she gave me a whole reason to live .. so I followed her I wanted to see where she goes and then she enters this dancing class so .. I parked my car and went inside … I found some people there and I asked them about that beautiful girl I saw they told me that she's a dancer .. and when I looked around I saw her again and I felt like I've never lived before .. I saw the way she looks at the dancers .. then I knew that she loves dancing more that anything else in the world .. I wanted her to give me the same look .. so I had to empress her by joining the class do you know why I did this Annie ? …)

Annie in a really low voice : ( no )

Henry : ( well Annie can you keep a secret ? )

Annie still very emotional because she knows that Henry was talking about her so she said : ( um .. yes )

Henry leans towards her and whisper in her ear : ( Because I .. ( he sobs ) .. I love her )

Annie looks at him immediately and say in a big shock : ( what ? )

Henry : ( I love you Annie .. I have fell in love with you since the minute I saw you .. )

Annie was still in shock ..

Henry : ( and umm .. I really hope that you at least have some feelings for me … well ? Annie ? )

Annie : ( I …... gotta go .. I'm so sorry )

Henry : ( Annie wait .. I know it's a little bit sudden but .. can you at least think about it ?)

Annie looks at him in an emotional look and her eyes were filled with tears and just left the store .. Henry felt very sad he took his car and drove away …

Annie arrived home and lied down on the sofa feeling very tired : ( Ohhh .. )

Jenny was sitting watching TV she looked at Annie and said : ( How was your day ? )

Annie with her eyes closed : ( Exhausting ! )

Jenny : ( Why ? )

Annie : ( Ohhh … I kind of ran into Henry at the store .. )

Jenny : ( Really ? how is he ? )

Annie getting a little bit mad : ( NOT THE POINT ! )

Jenny : ( Oh sorry ! .. you were saying ? )

Annie : ( Ok .. * sighs * .. Well long story short .. I found out that Henry .. LLLLOVES me ! )

Jenny getting really excited : ( REALLY ? How did you find out ? )

Annie : ( Well … He told me )

Jenny : ( WOW ! Way to go Annie ! .. what did you say ? )

Annie : ( I didn't say anything except sorry and just walked away )

Jenny : ( WHAT ? WHY ? are you crazy ? Isn't that the guy who is funny cute charming HOT and everything ? Didn't you say that about him before ? )

Annie : ( I did but I never thought about LOVING him ! )

Jenny : ( Well .. why don't you think about it now ? )

Annie : ( I did think about it .. A LOT on my way here but it's like the idea is STUCK into my head and I can't let it out ! )

Jenny didn't say a word then Annie said : ( OH ! Now I have to see him at the dancing class .. I don't know what to say … Oh God it's gonna be so hard ! )

Jenny standing up and on her way to her room she puts her hand on Annie's shoulder and say : ( Just listen to your heart very loud and clear .. it'll tell you what to do )

Annie started to think but Jenny's advise didn't go anywhere with her !

.

.

( Annie )

On the next day I went to the dancing class .. and on my way there I convenced myself that everything is gonna be just fine and I'll know what to exactly say to Henry when I see him but .. when I entered the class there was no sign for Henry .. .


	4. Chapter 3 : I I I

Chapter Three : I .. I … I ..

Annie at the mall with Jenny : ( That's just crazy ! it has been two weeks and Henry didn't show up .. I miss his cute little face and his smile too .. )

Jenny was looking at Annie in a weird look !

Annie continues : ( Oooh and I also miss his silly jokes .. they made me laugh so hard ! )

Jenny : ( Well Annie why don't you just admit it ? )

Annie : ( What ? )

Jenny : ( You miss him don't you ? )

Annie : ( Noooo I just .. miss little things about Henry not the whole Henry ! )

Jenny : ( Yeah ok ) and she still gives her that look she gave at first ..

Annie : ( WHAAAAT ? )

Jenny acting innocent : ( Nothing .. )

Annie started to think about Jenny's hints so she left her in the mall and started running ..

Jenny shouting : ( ANNIE ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ? )

Annie also shouting and still running : ( I HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM ! )

Jenny : ( OK ! well .. GOOD LUCK ! )

Annie : ( THANK YOU )

.

.

Annie arrived at the dancing class and she was looking for Ray … when she found him she said in a hurry : ( RAY ! )

Ray with a BIG smile : ( Hey Annie how are you ? )

Annie : ( I don't have time for that you have to give me Henry's phone number )

Ray : ( Why ? Something wrong ? )

Annie : ( No I just have to tell him something that I should have told him weeks ago .. now give me the number PLEASE ! )

Ray : ( Sorry Annie but I can't do that )

Annie : ( WHAT ! Why ? )

Ray : ( He didn't put his phone number just an address )

Annie : ( GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE ! )

Ray : ( Okey okey .. SHEESH ! )

Annie laughs a little while waiting for Ray to give her the address

Ray : ( Mmmm .. aha here it is .. wait I'll write it on a piece of paper for you )

Annie the minut he gives her the paper she runs out of the class and say : ( THANK YOU RAY I LOVE YOU ! )

Ray in a low voice : ( I love you too )

.

.

.

( Annie )

I went to the address that Ray gave to me .. and at the door before I knock on it .. I started to think what to say but I .. as usual couldn't find the right words to say ..

so I knocked the door hoping that the words that I've been looking for pops out of me ….. the door opens and there was Henry ..

Henry : ( Annie ! Hi .. what are you doing here ? )

Annie : ( Hey Henry .. I ummm .. I was …. all I wanted to say is .. * sighs * are you still I mean .. do you wanna .. Oh God ! umm .. )

and before she ends what she was about to say Henry pulls her towards him roughly and kisses her .. it was so magical .. after the kiss both of them kept their eyes closed a little bit ..

Then Henry opens his eyes and say : ( you were saying ? )

Annie then opened her eyes and she finally said : ( I love you )

Henry smiled and he was very happy to hear that then he said : (YOU .. can't imagine how much I wanted you to say that ! )

Annie felt a little bit shy and she looked down ..

Henry still smiling : ( Let's go )

Annie : ( Where ? )

Henry : ( Are you hungry ? )

Annie roles her eyes and say : ( Ummmm I can eat )

they laughed so much .. then Henry took Annie's hand and went to this beautiful restaurant on the beach .. They had dinner and talked and laughed .. they also walked on the beach .. sat infront if the fire and everything was just beautiful

then he took her home … At the door ..

Annie : ( Thank you Henry for the amazing night )

Henry : ( You were the one who made it amazing Annie )

Annie's face turned red then Henry said : ( So I'll see you tomorrow ? )

Annie : ( Yeah )

Annie hears Jenny from the appartement : ( Annie is that you ? )

so Annie gives Henry a quick kiss and before she goes inside Henry pulls her and gives her the most wonderful kiss she could ever dream of .. Annie bit into her lips smiled and went inside ..

Henry was still standing there thinking that it was the happiest day of his life then he left ..

Annie was still standing behind the door feeling so happy and still smiling .. Jenny saw her : ( Ohh that is so sweet .. )

She drags Annie with her to the sofa and say : ( Sooo .. what happened ? )

( Annie )

and I told her everything .. the magical kiss .. the amazing dinner .. the walk on the beach EVERYTHING ..


	5. Chapter 4 : No more levels

Chapter Four : No more levels

**AFTER SIX MONTHS …** At Annie's apartment ….

Annie in the living room picking up Henry's jacket from the floor : ( HENRY ! does it hurt if you hang your jacket or put it on a chair or something ? )

Henry from Annie's bedroom : ( I don't know I haven't done that before )

Annie a little bit mad : ( HAHA very funny ! )

Henry comes out of the bedroom wearing only his black short underwear looking extremely sexy with his messy hair and the way he looks to Annie like he's gonna eat her alive .. He holds Annie's waist and starts to kiss her nick

Annie with her eyes closed : ( You're not … thinking that …. you could charm me with your looks and … your kisses … and make me forget about …. being mad at you are you ? )

Henry still kissing : ( Well …. did it work ? )

Annie sighs : ( Ohhh Big time )

Henry carries Annie kisses her and on there way to the bedroom Annie says : ( Henry … sweetie … baby … )

Henry makes a funny cool expression on his face and say : ( Yes dear ? )

Annie laughs then say : ( Well .. I was just thinking .. Why don't we just … live together ? )

Henry stops walking : ( What ? )

Annie : ( Well .. it has been six months and our relationship is not taking any more levels )

Henry : ( Yeah but …. living together ? now ? )

Annie : ( Yes now .. I don't see why not .. you're basically living here look .. your things are everywhere … my wardrop is full of your clothes .. you're sleeping here almost everyday … so why don't you just make it everyday ? )

Henry puts Annie down .. rubs his nick and say in a shaky voice : ( Annie .. I don't … I love you so much but … I .. don't think it's a good idea )

Annie : ( That's because it's a great idea .. give me one reason that we shouldn't )

Henry : ( I just think it's too fast )

Annie : ( Yes of course it's fast .. everything in this relationship is fast .. you told me that you love me before even our first date remember ? .. I told you I love you after just two weeks and it has been six months now and … it's just that nothing moved since then .. everything is the same )

Henry : ( Let's just wait ok .. )

Annie : ( How long ? )

Henry sobs : ( I don't know .. five .. six more months maybe )

Annie was in shock and had million of ideas moving so fast in her head then she said it : ( Well Henry … if you don't wanna take this to the next level or tell me the real reason why you don't wanna do this ..)

Henry was silent

Annie continues : ( .. I think we should … move on with our lives but not together )

Henry was so in shock : ( Annie ! what …. what are you saying ? )

Annie was so sad but she was holding it together .. so she said : ( You know exactly what I'm saying )

Henry almost crying : ( No no no no .. NO Annie you can't do this …. I love you )

Annie still holding it together : ( I'm sick of hearing just that from you everyday .. just go Henry … put on your clothes and go .. your things will be sent to you by tomorrow .. )

Henry tries to convince her that this is a bad idea and that he loves her very much .. He tried a lot but nothing worked .. so he took his clothes and went out

Annie went to the living room sat on the sofa and she finally breaks .. She cried and she cried until … : ( Ouh ! )

She felt a pock in her heart .. her right hand was on her heart so she felt her heart beats were so fast ...

.

.

Jenny at the coffeeshop to the waiter : ( One large Moca please with cream on top )

The waiter : ( Right away miss .. )

Jenny : ( Thank you )

Jenny's phone was ringing .. : ( Hello ? )

Annie was on the phone .. with a painful voice : ( Jenny … )

Jenny : ( Annie ? what's wrong ? )

Annie : ( I … feel funny )

Jenny got worried : ( What ? Annie .. what does that mean ? )

Annie : ( …... )

Jenny : ( Annie ? ….. ANNIE ? )


	6. Chapter 5 : Fate has spoken

Chapter Five : Fate has spoken

AMBULANCE …

Medic rushing to the ER : ( We have a situation .. a 23 year-old female name Annie Parker .. typing 1603PR .. a heart attack fifty minutes ago )

A doctor name Mark Anderson comes out and say : ( Diagnose )

Medic : ( Has been diagnosed with a heart failure two years ago )

Dr. Anderson : ( The cause of the heart attack ? )

Medic : ( Unknown ! )

Jenny comes out of the ambulance crying and repeating : ( Annie I'm right here girl stay with me please .. )

Dr. Anderson : ( Miss will you step aside please so that we can work ? )

Jenny still crying : ( But but but .. )

Dr. Anderson : ( Take her out of the ER )

Jenny being pulled out .. shouting : ( SHE HAS A HEART FAILURE .. )

Dr. Anderson : ( We know that miss now GO ! )

Jenny still shouting : ( DON'T FORGET TO CHECK HER FILE AND DON'T MAKE ANY MISTAKES ..)

Dr. Anderson : ( Miss if you didn't let us do our work then it's possible that we make a mistake )

Jenny : ( Ok ok I'm going just … take care of her )

Dr. Anderson : ( I will )

AT THE SAME TIME ...

Another ambulance …

Another Medic comes out of the ambulance : ( Josh Martin .. 31 years old .. controlled the bleeding .. had trouble breathing but he's fine now )

Dr. Miller : ( How did it happen ? )

Medic : ( Got hit by a mini bus while driving a motorcycle )

Dr. Miller : ( What about the mini bus ? )

Medic : ( No one was inside except for the driver and he's alright )

Dr. Miller : ( Ok good .. LET'S GO EVERBODY )

.

.

Back to Annie …

Dr. Anderson flat-lining : ( NO PULSE! … GET THE PADDLES! … V-fiB ! )

Shouted one of the nurses : ( Charging to 300 ! )

Dr. Anderson : ( CLEAR ! …... nothing .. AGAIN FOR 300 ! …. CLEAR ! .. .. Just a minute … OK ok the pulse is back … the heart beats are a little bit slow but it's fine .. )

The doctor reads Annie's file then says to the nurse : ( OK everything is stable now just give her Nitroglycerin and let her sleep ...let me know if anything happens.

Dr. Anderson goes to the other ER to check on the other trauma …

Dr. Anderson : ( What do we have here Dr. Miller ? )

Dr. Miller : ( The poor guy was driving a motorcycle when he got hit by a mini bus )

Dr. Anderson : ( So where are the people in the bus ? )

Dr. Miller : ( Just the driver and he's fine )

Dr. Anderson takes the file : ( OK …. Hmm Josh Martin … any injuries ? )

Dr. Miller : ( Few broken bones .. Skull, neck, left arm, left hip .. and some superficial wounds )

Dr. Anderson still reading the file : ( Any brain damages ? )

Dr. Miller : ( We don't know yet .. we have to take him to the MRI )

Dr. Anderson getting angry : ( WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN ? )

The nurses takes Josh Martin to the MRI .. but …

A nurse : ( DOCTOR THE PATIENT IS HAVING A STROUK ! )

Dr. Anderson rushes to him : ( GET HIM TO THE OR. NOW ! )

.

.

AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS …

Dr. Anderson goes to Jenny and talks to her ..

Jenny was crying and the minute she sees him she stands up and say : ( Doctor ! How is Annie ? )

Dr. Anderson : ( She had another heart attack .. )

Jenny : ( OH MY GOD ! )

Dr. Anderson : ( Don't worry she's stable now .. )

Jenny sits down .. : ( Thank God )

Dr. Anderson : ( Now unfortunately our rooms are full because of the big restaurant trauma yesterday so we have put her in a room with another patient I hope it's ok )

Jenny : ( It doesn't matter the important thing that she's fine now .. can I see her ? )

Dr. Anderson : ( It's fine but you have to be super quiet because she and the other patient with her need to rest )

Jenny : ( No sound I promise .. )


End file.
